Nobody's home
by twilighter105
Summary: Bella is part vamp & human & something that she doesn't know about. She is also a orphan & on the run from her ex-boyfriend james who killed her parents. She will find out secrects of herself that he is after. What happens when she meets the cullens?
1. Chapter 1 Bella's story

**Nobody's Home**

**Chapter 1**

**Bpov**

Hi, my name is Isabella Marie Swan but, you can call me Bella or Bells because that's what I like to be called. I have got brown flowing hair to my waist, brown eyes, and I have pale skin. I also have a secret that I'm hiding from the humans and that would be that I am part vampire and part human. You may be asking me how that is even possible but it is. My father, Charlie Swan, was a vampire and my mother, Renee Swan, was a human and they fell in love and got married and that's where I came from.

After I was born, my father turned my mother because it was either that or death. And I say was because fifty years ago I dated a vampire named James, who said he loved me but turned out to be just using me for something that I don't know about but apparently my parents knew and he found out about it after hearing them talking when I was little. James then killed my parents, raped me, and set the house on fire which only left me with a locket that my parents gave me as my only memory of them besides my vampire ability to remember.

He then kept me captive but I escaped one day and so for fifty years I have been on the run. James is a regular vampire with the diet of eating human's blood which gives him red eyes while me and my parents live off of animal's blood which gives my parents gold eyes and since I have part of human in me I can have human food and I can also sleep if I want to but I don't have to. My family and I couldn't kill a human so that is why we keep to our diet.

James has the gift of being a tracker but he can't track me very good because I am a mental shield but I have recently learned that I am also a physical shield and he can't track me because he needs to be able to get into your mind. I am also different from vampires because the vampires that have gifts only have one but I have more but I sometimes wonder if I have more that I already know about.

The gifts that I do know about now are being a shield of both physical and mental, I am a sponge which means I can absorb a power that a vampire has after I have had physical contact with them, being able to see the future which I can sometimes see in my dreams when I do sleep, read minds which I can read both people and animals, and to be able to change my features to look human. That is all that I know about for now.

**Hey guys! This is my first story so tell me how you like it. Also, please review and give me any ideas that you have! Hope you guys like it!**

**Olivia**


	2. Chapter 2  New destination

**A/n:**** Hey guys I really need people to review and tell me what they think because this is my first story on fanfiction.**

**Nobody's Home**

**Chapter two**

**BPOV**

I was just packing up the last box of thinks and putting it in my car which is a red Mustang Guigiaro. I just love my baby! My parents had gotten it for me for my birthday the year before they got killed. I shivered from the memory of my parents' death and also from pleasure as I ran my hand along its side. I have to move from here which is Lewiston, Idaho because in the future I see that James is getting close to Idaho. James can't find me right away because his tracking ability focuses on the mind but since I am a shield he has to try and find me using my scent but since it rains it is very hard for him. As soon as I finished getting everything in the car I took one last glance at the house that I would leave behind. It was a two story house that had two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a game room, a music room, and an office. It was a nice small tan house.

"Goodbye," I whispered to the house and with that I walked to my car and got in and grabbed the map and closed my eyes and with my finger searched for a new destination. When I opened my eyes to see my new destination, I said, "Goodbye Lewiston, Idaho and hello Forks, Washington!" When I pulled out of the drive way I put my foot down on the gas and sped away. I love to go fast while running non-human speed and while driving my car and when I had my motorcycle because it is exhilarating. I had to leave it because it got destroyed in the fire but something tells me that I will be able to get a new one. As I starting thinking about what my life would be like in Forks I got sucked into a vision.

***Vision***

I was walking in a hallway which looked to be the new school that I would be attending called Forks High. I walked through double doors to what looks like the Cafeteria. I look at the tables and my eyes meet a table of five vampires that were staring at me.

Of the three boys, one was big — muscled like a serious weight lifter, with dark, curly hair. Another was taller, leaner, but still muscular, and honey blond. The last was lanky, less bulky, with untidy, bronze-colored hair. He was more boyish than the others, who looked like they could be in college, or even teachers here rather than students. The girls were opposites. The tall one was statuesque. She had a beautiful figure, the kind you saw on the cover of the Sports Illustrated swimsuit issue, the kind that made every girl around her take a hit on her self-esteem just by being in the same room. Her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back. The short girl was pixie like, thin in the extreme, with small features. Her hair was a deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction.

***(From Twilight of the Twilight Saga. Chp.1 pg. 18)***

I noticed that their eyes are golden so I didn't have to worry about their diet but, I also was excited because I have never met other "veggie" vampires besides my parents. I noticed that they seemed like they were expecting me more than the humans were even though word spreads fast around here. I saw that I started walking towards them but my vision ended.

***End of Vision***

As soon as I was seeing the road again I started wondering what they would think of me and why I couldn't stop thinking about the bronzed haired one. I also wondered what they would do if they found out about my past. They probably would blame my parent's death on me because it is true. If I didn't think that I was really in love they would still be here. A single tear rolled down my cheek just thinking about them. I lifted my hand that wasn't on the steering wheel and griped my locket from my parents that is around my neck and asked, "Mom, Dad I'm so sorry! Tell me what I should do!"

**A/N: Hey guys I need some comments if I'm going to update!**

** Olivia**


	3. Chapter 3 cullens

**A/N: sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I have been busy with school and sports and reading other peoples stories. Also, thank you to the following who have reviewed:**

**Cullen lover**

**MYTHoLoGiCaL LuVeR**

**Amcraw123**

**madi mo**

**Also to those who have read my story.**

**Olivia**

Chapter 3

APOV

It was Saturday just after dawn. It started off like any normal day, well to us, at our house. I was snuggling with my Jazzy on the couch, Rosalie and Emmett were making out on the other couch, Carlisle and Esme were talking to each other quietly in their bedroom, and Edward was up in his room reading and listening to classical music.

Then, Esme and Carlisle came down the stairs holding hands and Carlisle asked, "Esme and I are going hunting anyone like to join us?"

"No, I'm good." I said.

Rosalie and Emmett broke apart.

"I'm fine." Rosalie said.

"I will come," My Jasper said, standing up.

"I will come, also," Emmett said, also standing up.

"No, I'm good," Edward said from upstairs.

Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Jazz left to go hunting so it was just Edward, Rosalie, and I.

I was going to turn the TV on, but a vision all of the sudden hit me. It looked to be about a girl who looked almost like a vampire, but she wasn't. If she was a human she would be the most beautiful human I had ever seen. Then, it started to flash pictures one was of me, my family, and the girl. Another was of me, Rose, and the girl laughing and hugging. The next one was of her and Edward laughing, but the last one shocked both me and Edward. Edward and the girl in the vision were kissing and then Edward whispers to her, "I love you, Bella" and then she whispers, "I love you, too, Edward."

Then, the vision was gone and I was seeing the living room, again. Edward then was in the room looking shocked and asks, "Who is that Bella girl, Ali? And where did that come from?"

"I don't know. I wasn't even looking in the future. I was just going to turn the TV on and it came to me," I said.

Then I realized something, "OMG! I'm going to have another sister! You're going to find your mate!"

Edward just smiles at me. I know Edward has been lonely but now he doesn't have to go out looking, like I have seen him deciding and changing his mind sometimes.

Rose then said, "Whoa! Whoa! Slow down! Now explain to me the vision."

I then tell her everything that happens in the vision including Edward looking really happy with the girl and the kiss and I love you's.

Rose then smiles at Edward and says, "I'm happy you're finally going to find the one for you."

"I'm happy for you, too! And she is truly beautiful."

Edward smiles at both of us and says, "Thanks guys."

***Back with Bella***

***BPOV***

I rubbed furiously at my eyes trying to not cry. After a while I decided to turn the radio up and one of my favorite songs came on. I started singing along with the song.

(Concrete Angel by Martina McBride)

She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holdin' back  
Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace

The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born

Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel

Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it'll be too late

Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel

A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot

Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I couldn't figure out how to start this chapter and with school ending, summer sports, and family stuff. So here it goes!**

**Chp. 4**

**-Bpov-**

After the song finished I got pulled into a vision.

*vision*

I saw it was that family of vampires again and we were hanging out and laughing. Then, there was another one but were in a living room but there were two more of them. Then it told me who they were and what ones had powers. There was Carlisle who is the "father", Esme who is the "mother", Emmett who has super strength, Rosalie who has beauty, Alice who has the power to see the future but not defiantly because it can change if a person changes what path they are on, and Edward who looked beautiful could read minds, and last but not least Jasper who can feel and manipulate emotions.

Then, it started to flash pictures one was of me, and the family. Another was of me, Rosalie, and Alice laughing and hugging. The next one was of me and Edward laughing, but the last one both shocked me and made me happy. Edward and I in the vision were kissing and then Edward whispers to me, "I love you, Bella" and then I whisper back to him, "I love you, too, Edward." *end of vision*

I had tears of joy rolling down my cheeks because I am hopefully going to find someone who actually loves me.

**half a day later**

I was just pulling into the drive way of the house that I bought in Forks. It was a three story house that had a basement, middle floor, and top floor. It had three bedrooms on the top floor, which were the master bedroom and two guest rooms. There were four bathrooms. One that was attached to the master bedroom, another for the two guests to share, one on the middle floor, and one in the basement. The kitchen, the office, the living room, the library, and the secret music room were on the middle floor. To get to the music room you have to go to the library and go to the middle shelf in the room and then pull on one of the books in the middle that isn't even really a book, but still looks like it even to vampire sight. Then the shelf and wall will open up like a door. It has all different kinds of instruments in there like the piano, the guitar, the drums, the electric guitar, and the violin. I can play all those instruments and sing. In the basement there is a game room, and a movie theatre room. I also had a four car garage which left me a lot of room to work on my car.

It was in the middle of the forest which was good for hunting and no prying eyes from any humans. I used my super speed to take all my things and put them all where I want them. I had called the school to inform them that I was going to attend there, so I had a few days until I started school. Since I had a couple of days I decided to go to Seattle to shop for clothes, furniture, decorations, and some car parts to update and fix up my baby.

**-Epov-**

I couldn't wait to finally meet my mate, Bella. Her name means beautiful, which is exactly what she is. I hope I don't hurt her since she looks human. Esme will be so ecstatic when she finds out since she has always worried about me and if I was changed too young. She had been worrying that I would never find someone to love and be forever lonely. I had also been worried about that since I have been so lonely.

I couldn't wait to tell the rest when they get back. I was counting the minutes until I get to see my mate. She was the new girl that everybody was talking about. Bella Swan. I knew that Jazz would probably start to get a headache when he feels how I'm feeling. I couldn't help it, especially since the loneliness that I've been feeling with all of the couples around here. I had tried to hide it from everyone but I guess I was failing at it since Alice knew. I sighed. When will I see and meet you, my Bella?


	5. authors note

**A/N:**Hey guys! Long time no see! I know you guys were hoping on a chapter which will be up soon on all of my stories, but I have been busy with Homework loads with being a Junior in High school and getting things ready with my orthodontist for my surgery that I had in Christmas Break. Don't worry I haven't given up on my stories. I will update as soon as possible. Also, hope everyone had a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Prayin for the families who have been affected by the New Town, CT. shooting and the Clackamas Town center shooting. Thanking God that my sister and my other sister's boyfriend were not hurt in the shooting at the Clackamas Town center; since they work there at the Champs store. The woman who was killed in the shooting was my friend's grandpa's hospice nurse before he passed away.

Hope to hear from you all soon when I update.

Twilighter105


End file.
